04: WOLVES! AND EGGS!
Kang licks a villager at Oris’ behest. (Goliath saliva is apparently good at making things un-frozen or un-stone?) Nothing happened, besides earning the nickname, Kang the Village Licker) * We encounter 6 wolves on the way to Tulgeywood Manor to answer the Earl’s call for heroes. ** Oris casts an improved illusion of 20’ Kang. FUCKING. RAD. ** Kang gets super angry, swings, and misses. He tries again and kills 1 wolf. ** Lord Tarlenheim snaps a bowstring. (critical fail) ** Oris casts magic missile and “127 Hours” a wolf’s leg. ** Lord Tarlenheim gets rapier-y as two wolves give him the chomps. ** Superkang illusion scares off the two wolves in front of Tarlenheim. ''' ** '''Oris ray of sickness-es a wolf. It runs off, vomiting, into the forest. 127 Hours wolf limps into the forest, bleeding everywhere. The last wolf fucks right off. * Walking down into the forest, they are set upon by a Hippogriff ''' ** '''Andrich realizes he forgot to restring his bow, & throws a knife & misses ** Oris runs away (bravely) ** Kang great axes for 6 ** Andrich stabs the hippogriff through the heart! RIP Buckbeak. * Kang rolls 20 when searching for the Hippogriff trail and finds two eggs! Swaddles ‘em. * We talk to the Earl! He explains his sincere appreciation for the heroes of Westfell. When asked, he explains that his standing army/rangers are embroiled in other conflict somewhere far away. ** Oris negotiates for a letter of introduction with the abbot + some gold. ' ** '''Kang asks for land (a small farm) + gold. ' ** 'Tarlenheim asks for magical swords + gold is OK, too. Earl agrees to give him Barrowraiser from his own armory. ' ** '''Kang wraps his hippogriff eggs in a horseblanket (sneakily). * We mount up (Kang on a warhorse; Andrich and Oris on riding horses) and ride out. ** Run into a Miracle Max-type that’s eager to sell a panoply of goods, including some Serpent’s Oil and a Potion of Greater Healing. Oris casts minor illusion to make the PoGH look like Serpent’s Oil to Miracle Max. ''' ** '''After insulting the merchant, who Oris perceives to be a fairy who has cast an illusion upon his features, Oris Messages the guards to alert them of his presence. They move towards the merchant, arming themselves. Guard A explains that he is a fairy who should not be manipulated to Adrich, who hastily buys the potion before the illusion wears off. And we’re on our way… ** …back to Westfell Dell to shop and rest up. Kang drops some stuff off at home, buys some caltrops, and puts his goat and lamb in the capable hands of Edam. ' * '''We ride off into the Tulgeywood with The Princess, Wildfire, Wabu, and Fina. We charge Wildfire, Wabu, and Fina with protecting the princess as we travel. Everyone is on horseback. ' * '''SURPRISE! A blast of snow pelts Andrich from the trees as a griffin breaks through the treetops and dives at the party. ** Kang’s warhorse is not spooked. ** All the horses are spooked. Fina is thrown from her pony, landing prone on the forest floor. The pony bolts, creating a target for the griffon. ** KANG SHOOTS A PISTOL because Tarlenheim suggested it and Kang is easily convinced of things (read: Magdalene is learning a lot tonight). It misses the griffin, but Tarlenheim’s horse is spooked and runs, creating a target for the griffin. Kang learns not to shoot guns again. ** Oris dismounts and bolts for cover in the trees. His horse follows. ** Griffin swoops on pony, and misses both claws! ** Andrich hits with an arrow ** Oris minor illusion of wounded horse ** Griffin goes for Tarlenheim’s horse (the one he got from the Earl) and slashes the throat of the horse so badly that blood squirts everywhere a la Quentin Tarantino. It emits a heart-breaking shriek as it runs for the forest, dying. ** Oris fails to cast sleep so the griffon lands to chomp down on Tarlenheim’s horse. ''' ** '''Kang rolls a nat20 on Animal Handling to goad his warhorse (named “Miri”) into a trampling charge and delivers a beastly 22 damage with hoof stompage. Tarlenheim finishes the job with some handy stabbing. ** Tarlenheim takes Wildfire’s horse. Fina and Wildfire share the pony. ''' ** '''Kang rolls a nat20 on survival and tracks to the griffin’s nest. There’s one egg, which Oris takes. Wildfire casts a warmy spell on all three eggs to incubate them. * After a short rest, Fina consults the alethiometer, which points us in the right direction to find the magical stream in which the unicorn was spotted. The Princess is unhelpful. ** 'Approach cliff that river cuts through creating a river-y incline. With no better idea, we trot our horses up the river. We lash ourselves together with rope. The horses immediately all slip on mossy rocks causing the horses and rider at the front to fall, crashing into those behind it, and behind them, and behind them. ' ** 'Kang saves his eggs in the dismount, but Oris loses her down the river. She runs after it (hanging on to the rope) and has to let go of the rope to snatch the egg just out of reach. Oris lets go of the rope shouting “YOLO!” and dives for the egg…then resurfaces a very, very great distance from the rest of the party. ' ** 'Oris reunites with the party and Wildfire warms the eggs again. Dripping wet and freezing, we set up camp and build a fire. As fire warms us, a Dryad steps out from a nearby large tree…she is very upset with those who wield fire. ' Category:Game notes Category:Magical winter campaign